


The Paint's Supposed to go Where?

by RedChucks



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChucks/pseuds/RedChucks
Summary: My first ever attempt at writing Noel and Julian, as opposed to their fictional characters.Set during Series 2 filming.





	The Paint's Supposed to go Where?

“The paint’s supposed to go where?” Julian asked, raising his eyebrow in a way that he knew (from years of experience) would set Noel off kilter and make him squirm in the most wonderful way. 

“Uh,” Noel mumbled, looking at the suggestive eyebrow and beginning to fidget just like Julian had known he would. “Everywhere there’s skin?”

“Hmm,” Julian responded, letting the noise rumble darkly in his chest as he stood up slowly, unfolding himself until he towered over the other man, which only increased the fidgeting. “And you think that’s necessary for the role do you?”

Noel pursed his lips as he considered the question with a seriousness that it didn’t really warrant. He knew on some level that Julian was messing about, messing with him, but he couldn’t help but play along. It was what they did, after all, and when Julian set something up, Noel couldn’t do anything other than follow his lead.

“Well, yeah,” he answered after a pause, ruffling his hair and smiling sideways at Julian as he approached. “It’ll hardly look like the Hitcher if the green stops at my neck, will it?”

“I guess not,” Julian shrugged, stopping in front of Noel and making a point of not slouching, so that the shorter man had to really look up at him, rather than just pretending to, like he so often did. “And exactly what will ‘the Hitcher’ be wearing in this scene? This Shower scene?”

It was a loaded question. Julian already knew the answer, had written half the scene, had laughed himself silly when Noel had put on the gravely Cockney accent and pretended to soap up his “thin, green body”, but he asked it in such a way that Noel had to give him an answer. 

“Well, he’s in the shower, isn’t he,” he hedged, “so naturally he’s wearing his pants. Little kiddies watch this show, Ju, it can’t get too pervy.”

"No, we wouldn’t want that,” Julian dead panned and Noel felt the laughter snort out through his nose, rushed and full of nervous energy. 

Julian did this, from time to time. Flirting and making Noel hot under the collar and leading them around in circles but never to the point they probably ought to have got to, and got over, years before.

“So, I’ve just got get it done, don’t I?” Noel said, trying to sound cockier than he felt. “Hard life, being an actor, having to have three lovely young ladies cover your body in paint with their little sponges.”

“Mmm,” Julian hummed but Noel wasn’t sure if he was agreeing or just mulling the idea over in his dark, curly brain. “And those sponges will go everywhere, won’t they. On your arms,” he traced a finger up Noel’s bicep as if to demonstrate, “ and under your arms where you’re still ticklish, because you’re a child in a man’s body.” The finger traced under his armpit and then down over his chest, making Noel shiver. “And all the way down to this spot here,” he rested his finger just above Noel’s pubic bone, leaving it there until Noel began to feel that same heat he always felt, hating the way Julian avoided his eyes, even when he was doing something so damned intimate. “And your thighs of course.”

Suddenly the hand swept lower, long, oversized fingers caressing his inner thigh and making him squeak at both the surprise and the intense sensation.

“Christ!” he gasped as Julian gave a squeeze and then pulled back, stepping around him and breezing out the door of the green room like nothing had happened.

“Good luck with that,” he called over his shoulder, grinning like a wolfman and only making Noel’s - predicament - worse. He gaped after him, mouth open as wide as his eyes in disbelief at what the man thought he could get away with, and did!

“Well I can’t now!” he wailed to Julian’s retreating back but all he got was hearty, dark laughter in return which of course didn’t help one bit.


End file.
